Individuals with both legs removed above the knees have great difficulty in using a standard wheelchair to perform their daily functions, such as bathing and use of a shower stall, use of the bathroom commode, and sitting at a table for their daily meals. Standard wheelchairs are generally constructed to provide transportation of individuals with a wide variety of handicaps but are rarely designed to accommodate, for example, double amputees during their daily functions.
A typical example of a prior art wheelchair is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,482, entitled “Wheelchair”. This structure is designed with permanent footrests extending forwardly from the frame. The wheelchair is designed specifically to allow handicapped persons to use a toilet and to this end a seat with a central opening is provided. The wheelchair is constructed to be backed over a commode. However, the wheelchair would be of little or no use to a double amputee since it would be extremely difficult to enter and exit the structure.
Another typical example of a prior art wheelchair is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,048, entitled “Leg Support For a Wheelchair”. This structure is designed with footrests extending forwardly from the frame and which pivot upwardly into a horizontal position. Again, this wheelchair would be of little or no use to a double amputee.
A wheelchair described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,925, entitled “Wheelchair with Bed Pan”, while more useful to a double amputee, is constructed only for the single purpose of using it as a commode (bed pan). It would be virtually impossible for a double amputee to enter and exit this wheelchair alone.
Another example of a prior art wheelchair is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,674, entitled “Adjustable Wheelbase Wheelchair”. This structure is again designed with permanent footrests extending forwardly from the frame. This wheelchair is designed specifically to allow “on-the-fly” adjustments to the width. The structure allowing these adjustments is positioned below the seat and would impede any movement of the wheelchair over objects.
A prior art wheelchair described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,717 and entitled “Hinge Block for the Arm-Rest of a Wheelchair for the Handicapped, and a Corresponding Wheelchair” is constructed to support an individual in an upright position. This wheelchair is constructed so that portions pivot from a standard chair position into a vertical position with the footrests on or adjacent the ground and the arm-rests hold the person against the structure. A wheelchair of this type would be completely useless to a double amputee.
A prior art wheelchair described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,265 and entitled “Transfer Wheelchair” is constructed with an unobstructed seating platform for loading and unloading the user. A main problem with this type of wheelchair is that the user must rely on a caregiver to at least aid in the loading and unloading.
A prior art wheelchair described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,705 and entitled “Wheelchair” is constructed to accommodate different size seats and to simplify repair, etc. This wheelchair uses extruded metal beams that slide together so that welds are not used in the construction. Footrests and wheels are simply engaged with the beams, rather than being permanently welded. The chair is held fixedly in place by vertical extensions of rearwardly extending handles and arm rests on each side of the seat. The vertical extensions are coaxially inserted into tubular members affixed to the frame. This patent simply describes a standard wheelchair that is constructed in a different way to allow repair and modifications in size.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved double amputee conveyance.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved wheelchair that is useful to individuals with both legs removed to perform their daily functions, such as bathing and use of a shower stall, use of the bathroom commode, and sitting at a table for their daily meals.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved that wheelchair that is useful to individuals with both legs removed to perform various daily functions with little or no help from other individuals.